Through the Eyes of the raven
by Kanefan123
Summary: Not really a crossover but there's nowhere to post original stuff ne more


A girl walks through the parking lot of a dark deserted field at dusk. Her head hangs low in shame. Her obscure purple hair dangles down in front of her face as she marches. Her hair compliments her naturally pale white face, and black make up. As she kicks her hair back it is evident that she has been crying. Her mascara bled onto the pavement, painting it an even more dismal black.   
"Why? Why did it have to be this way?" She mutters clutching what appears to be a necklace in her hand. As she walked through the parking lot and onto the field she felt the wet early morning dew on her shoes.   
"4 A.M. Huh? Time holds no meaning for me any longer." The fog of the field cloaks the softball field as she passes through it. Flocks of black birds fly away as she continues her almost ritualistic walk.   
"Ah, how alike we are. We're both dark and we both react in crazy ways as soon as something frightens us"   
With that she steps into the woods. Leaves and twigs snap under her feet as she trots through the woodlands. She looks up and sees a distortedly orange sky through the tree branches. The trees' dead leaves fall as she passes in succession, as if they had been waiting for her to arrive.   
She looks down at the creek by her feet. It's rocky, pebble filled, floor creates a raging current in the narrow chasm of the creek. As the dirt moves in the current, it creates a cloud devouring the floor of the miniscule river so that all she sees is her own reflection.  
"What the Hell is wrong with you? Why can't you be like any of the others? The others are all happy, and love each other, so why can't they love me?" With that, she pulls a dagger from her tight black shirt, and lifts it into the air. She pauses for a few seconds, pulls her left hand from the dagger and wipes her tears from her black mascara drenched face and places her hand back on the dagger.   
"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Snaps a mysterious yet eerily recognizable voice, which causes the girl to stumble and drop her dagger into the river.   
"Who said that?"  
"I did, try to pick up your dagger, you coward." She slowly and reluctantly bends forward to retrieve her dagger from the stream. "That's right it's me."  
"Who are you?" Her voice now trembled.  
"Look at you."  
"Wait, you can't be talking to me"  
"And why not?"  
"My God, I've gone crazy, I can't be talking to my reflection."  
"Want to know something crazier?"  
"What?" The girl said with a puzzled and scared expression on her face.  
"Your reflection's responding, you coward."  
"Well I'm sorry I was about to continue with this until you interrupted me"  
"I know and that's why you're a coward."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What do you think I'm talking about? You're taking the easy way out. You coward."  
"But there's no other way out, society doesn't want me unless I change to the way that it wants me to act, and I'm not prepared to do that." She said with conviction.  
"That's bullshit and you know it is. So you don't fit in, you've got a few more years and it's all over with and it will never again be this complicated."  
"I don't know."  
"Listen to me, you have too much potential to do this. While you were being conceived, millions of people could've been placed on this earth, and I'm sure all those would've been people would love to have been created and what are you doing with such a gift? You're throwing it away!"  
"Well then why don't they take it," She stands up "because I'm sick of it, everyone with their fake smiles and phony promises!"  
"You just need to find the right people, nothing is hopeless, why can't you understand that!?" The girl throws the knife into the creek with enough force to scatter the image of her refection. Her reflection abruptly reanimates and continues speaking.  
"Fine I'll go, but let me tell you something, perfection is over rated. When you're on the top where's the only place to go? Down, because you've already reached your peak. Now if you still want to continue then be my guest, but remember what I told you."  
The girl bend down on her knees again, picks up the dagger and resumes her self-sacrificial stance. After choking up for more than a minute she throws the knife into the creek again and coats it with the dirt along the bottom of the brook. She stands and walks out of the forest and into the sunset. 


End file.
